callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Python
The Python is a revolver in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: Black Ops Singleplayer The Python is only fully used by Mason in the mission "Victor Charlie," in clearing a Viet Cong tunnel with the Flashlight attachment. The Flashlight is held in the Harries technique, just like the Tactical Knife in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is the secondary weapon in the mission "Executive Order" and is used in the mission "SOG" to shoot the NVA who is about to kill Woods. Later, in "Payback," it is used by the VC Bookie in a game of Russian roulette between Mason and Woods. After the gun fails to fire on Woods, Mason, gambling the next shot is in the gun, uses it against one of his captors and kills him. Multiplayer The Python is unlocked at level 18. It has the highest maximum and minimum damage of all the handguns in multiplayer, making it highly effective. It is able to kill in two shots at close range and four at long range. In Hardcore modes, it is by far the most effective handgun, as it is a one shot kill at any range. The main disadvantages of this weapon are the low six round capacity, high visual recoil, and a long reload time (without a Speed Reloader and/or Sleight of Hand). The Dual Wield attachment is very effective, especially on close quarter combat as it can kill with 2 shots at point-blank range (1 shot from each Python). thumb|300px|right|Attachment guide Attachments *ACOG Scope *Snub Nose *Speed Reloader *Dual Wield *Flashlight (Singleplayer only) Zombies The Python is a one-hit kill from round 1-10. After that it becomes a two hit kill to the chest, but remains capable of one shot kills, provided they are headshots. The Python has become rare on the Wii with the newest mystery box glitch, which allows wall guns to be obtained from the mystery box and changes the chances of receiving different weapons. When the Python is put inside the Pack-a-Punch Machine, it becomes the "Cobra," which gives it 12 shots per cylinder with 96 extra rounds and the Speed Reloader attachment. It is a one hit kill until round 16 (17 for crawlers), and a two hit kill until round 27. Gallery Trivia *The Python is capable of gibbing enemies, making it the only pistol that can gib in singleplayer. *In early stages of development, the Python was called .357 Magnum. *There is a fingerprint on the top of the Python's barrel. *The Python and the Webley are the only revolvers used in ''Call of Duty'' series campaigns. The .44 Magnum and the .357 Magnum are only used in the bonus Campaign level "Museum", Nazi Zombies mode, and in their respective games' mutiplayer modes. *The Python was originally supposed to have black iron sights with an Upgraded Iron Sights Attachment, but the hour-long interview showing Gun Game with "Python Speed Reloader" showed the newer white sights as default. *It is the only high caliber pistol in Black Ops. *The Python is the only handgun to support the ACOG Scope attachment in the entire Call of Duty series. It is also the first time in the Call of Duty series that a secondary weapon can be equipped with an ACOG Scope. *In Zombies, the Pack-a-Punched Python is called the "Cobra". This is both a play on words, as both weapons are named after types of snakes, and a reference to another revolver also made by Colt. *In Zombies, the characters react negatively when they receive the Python from the Mystery Box; this is odd, as it is a very powerful pistol. Ironically, they react positively when receiving the .357 Magnum, which is very similar to Python. *Oddly, when heard from third person, the Python's speed reloader reload sound is identical to that of the M1911. This can be noticed best when one is killed by someone with a Python speed reloader and they Immediately reload. However, the reload sound will be the same in the Killcam. This is because all the pistols in Call of Duty: Black Ops use the same third person reload sound. *Originally, the Python in Gun Game was to have Snub Nose and Speed Reloader, rather than just Speed Reloader. This can be seen in early Gun Game videos. *In the Wii version of Black Ops, it is held with one hand, like the other pistols. *While reloading without a speed reloader, one can see up to three empty slots for the bullets, even if the player is just putting one or two cartridges into the revolver. *After each shot, a shell casing hitting the ground can be heard. This makes no sense, as revolvers don't automatically eject casings; spent casings are retained in the cylinder until the user manually ejects them. *This is the first revolver in the Call of Duty Series that doesn't use a speed reloader without an attachment. *The third-person reloading animation (and sound) is the same as the M1911. *The Python is absent from the Wii version of Kino der Toten. *If the player looks closely when reloading, one can see that spent cartridges are being put in. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Revolvers Category:Pistols